Shadow
Shadow is the two-parter of Power Rangers SPD which introduces Cruger as the Shadow Ranger. Synopsis Part 1 Disturbed by nightmarish daydreams of a battle he once fought against Gruumm, Commander Cruger has become exceedingly cranky and difficult to live with. Emperor Gruumm decides to target Doggie as a way of defeating the Power Rangers and takes on human form for an Earth visit. Piggy becomes rich after finding a discarded winning lottery ticket and opens a restaurant for fellow carrion/garbage-eaters. Part 2 With Kat's capture, the team insists on knowing what's behind Commander Cruger's recent bad attitude. Meanwhile, General Benaag's giant robot finishes planting proton spikes in the ground, relatively harmless if left alone unless influenced by a centralized meganeutron spike. General Benaag himself calls Doggie out, forcing the issue by threatening to demolecularize Kat in an hour if he doesn't show up. With the Rangers battling Benaag's robot, the Shadow Ranger comes forth to add fighting power to S.P.D. Plot Part 1 Doggie has a nightmare about his planet being attacked by Emperor Gruumm. Kat tries to comfort Doggie after his nightmare. The Red Ranger must go up against an Orangehead Krybot. While the other Rangers take down one of Gruumm's alien monsters in the Delta Runners. Gruumm confronts Mora for her failure, so she suggests taking down Commander Cruger. The Rangers are laughing in the Command Center, when Doggie takes offense and throws them out. Broodwing demands Piggy to pay him the money he owes him after the information he bought was wrong. When Broodwing throws him in the trash and says has three hours, Piggy finds a winning lottery ticket. Emperor Gruumm makes his arrival on Earth to see it for himself. To blend in, he takes on human form. Piggy has bought a new restaurant with his new fortune. Gruumm arrives to tell Broodwing to expect one of his top generals. Kat detects a cloaked energy signal, and Cruger sends the Rangers to find it. Broodwing meets with General Banaag. General Benaag confronts the Rangers while they're at Piggy's looking for information. He gives them some sort of communication device. Back at the Delta Base, General Benaag invites Doggie to do battle with him. Doggie refuses. Doggie reveals that his home planet of Sirius had the first S.P.D. until it was attacked. Emperor Gruumm lead the attack of the Troobian Empire on Sirius. Doggie was the only survivor of his species. Kat has made something for Doggie, but he tells her to mind her own business and leave. Meanwhile, a giant robot places spikes throughout Newtech City. The Rangers are unable to stop it, but are about to pull the spikes from the ground. Commander Cruger stops them, and insists that he is the only one that knows the enemy that they're dealing with. When Kat leaves the Delta Base, she is ambushed by Krybots. She is rescued by RIC, but General Benaag shows up, and proves to be too much for them. Kat screams as RIC takes heavy damage from Benaag. Part 2 Doggie tells the Rangers that a team shares no secrets, and reveals the most important part of his story. When Doggie faught the battle on Sirius, Benaag captured his wife Isinia, and Doggie couldn't save her in time. Boom explains what the energy spikes are used for. They must stop the last spike before it is placed. R.I.C. shows up after taking heavy damage, with another message from Benaag. Benaag has captured Kat, and challenges Doggie to a battle, but Kat tries and warns him that it's a trap. Doggie sends the Rangers to deal with the spikes, but Jack challenges his orders by suggesting that some of them go after Kat instead. Doggie demands that they follow orders and go stop the placement of the last spike. Doggie takes his Shadow Saber and goes off to face Benaag himself. He then takes the present that Kat made for him. The Power Rangers take the Delta Squad Megazord into battle against a giant robot, and start off on the wrong foot. Doggie arrives on the scene and calls Benaag out. Benaag tells Doggie that he will fight him if he is able to defeat 100 Krybots first. Doggie pulls out the Patrol Morpher that Kat made for him, and calls, "S.P.D. Emergency!" He morphs into the Shadow Ranger, sworn defender of the galaxy. The Shadow Ranger defeats 100 Krybots with the Shadow Saber. Meanwhile, Kat tries to escape before she disintegrates from the device Benaag attached to her. The Shadow Ranger challenges Benaag to battle. Benaag fires a powerful laser blast, but the Shadow Ranger reflects it with the Shadow Saber. He reflects the laser blast at the energy field surrounding Kat, and the blast frees her. Meanwhile the other Rangers gather their strength together and the Delta Squad Megazord destroys the robot. The Shadow Ranger becomes fed up with General Benaag. The Shadow Ranger calls for "Judgement Time!" Benaag is guilty of most of his numerous crimes, but strangely is found not guilty of Isinia's disappearance. Although baffling, there is enough information to confine Benaag for life. The Shadow Ranger finishes the job. Shadow Ranger rescues Kat and carries her to safety. Meanwhile, Gruumm talks to someone who seems to have some power over him. Someone that is the only thing that Gruumm fears. Later on at Piggy's, Doggie and his comrades celebrate their victory with a toast. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Olivia James-Baird as Mora (Part 1 only) & (credits only in Part 2) *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice)/Stevedore *Barnie Duncan as Piggy *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *James Gaylyn as General Benaag/Orange-Head Krybots (voice) *??? as "Debugger" (voice) *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) (uncredited) *Tandi Wright as Isinia Cruger (voice) (uncredited) Notes * This episode marks the introduction of Doggie's Shadow Ranger powers. * Gruumm's human form (as well as the man on whom he bases the form) is played by Rene Naufahu, the actor in the suit of Emperor Gruumm. He would later play Mentor Ji in Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai. * In both parts, familiar monsters from previous series were seen at Piggy's restaurant where some of them have their parts on generic bodies: ** Part One had Chameliacon, Conwing, Crocotox Blue, and Beetleborgs Monster Mucant. ** Part Two had Chameliacon, Conwing, a Tenga, Izout, an alien with the head of a Gatekeeper from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and the arms and legs of Dragontron, an alien with the head of Dash, and an alien with the head and arms of Rocketron minus the mini-missile launchers. * 1st appearance of an MMPR-era foot soldier in a post Zordon Power Rangers series as the Tengas were Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's soldiers in season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as well as the 1st appearance of a Tenga since Power Rangers in Space's "Flashes of Darkonda" on Onyx. Errors. *When z said "look, his sword", we got a shot of Syd as if she was talking. *Doggie charged Benaag with the *disappearance* of Isinia Cruger and not her murder so he should have come up with a guilty verdict. **The reason for this error is likely that "murder" isn't something Disney would let past thier censors. See Also (Debugger fight footage) (Part 1) (fight footage & story) (Part 1 & 2) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D. Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode